the truth
by Animefun50000
Summary: Has vampires, werewolfs, blood. Secerts after secert, Their hiding something form Jaden. Jesse is the son of the king of all supernatural, but hes evil and trying to take over the world to do that he needs his last child that his deid wife has hidden.6 OC
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Chapter 1- Dream and Worry

It was all burning, everything was burning. The small 1800 looking town was burning. All the homes were burning in the red evil of the flames. The red flames killed everything that came to close to it. In the middle of the town was a baby, covered in a blood red blanket, crying as loud as it could. Next to the crying child was a woman. She looked to be in her early 20's. Her long light brown hair was covering her face. She was covered in residue and blood. Her arm was around the child, like she was trying to protect the child from the fire.

"**Jaden!" **

Jaden rolled off of the bed he was on and landed, face first, on the frosty, tough, wooden floor of the Slifer Dorm. Jaden looked up to see Hassleberry and Syrus, both with worry looks.

"What up? What time is it?" Jaden said, as he was getting up. Jaden started looking for a clock.

"It's 12:30 A.M. and you started screaming, like something was hurt you really bad. For about an hour. We couldn't get you up so we called the others. Then you just stopped." Syrus said as he sat on Jaden's bed.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Come in soldiers!" Hassleberry yelled at the door. Then the door opened and everyone in their group of friends came in. Everyone was in their P.J.'s.

"Is Jaden alright?" Alexis and Jesse said at the same time. Everyone looked at were Jaden was standing. Alexis calmed down, after seeing Jaden alright. But all Alexis wanted to do was hug Jaden.

"Jaden's up and fine, so why'd you call so us?" Jim asked kind of yelled, pissed and tired at the same time.

"Hey soldiers don't get mad at us. He woke up just a little while ago." Hassleberry said trying to not make Jim madder.

"Hey! Hey! Come on guys. That's not fight."Jesse said, putting himself in-between them.

"Jess? Why would you say that there about to fight?" Jaden asked while his head when to the left said, to look at Jesse and show his confusion. Everyone in the room, but Jaden, froze.

"Well….You….ah…um….."Jim started to say.

"Well you see Jaden, Jim gets mad really easy when he hasn't had a fall night's sleep. So I was just worried that Jim might start a fight."Jesse said to Jaden.

"Well it's getting late everyone. We better get back to our dorms, before it gets too late."Bastion said to everyone and started to walk out the door. Everyone but Alexis, Jesse, Hassleberry, Syrus and Jaden, started to run out the door.

"Well that was strange."Jaden said out loud.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone's strange once in awhile." Syrus said to Jaden.

"….Ah…Yeah I guess you're right." Jaden said while thinking about it.

"But Bastion right, it is getting late." Alexis said.

"Yeah, guess we should get going. See you guys in a few hours." Jesse said as he and Alexis started to walk out the door. Syrus looked at Hassleberry and Hassleberry looked at him. They nodded once and turned to look at Jaden.

"Alright time for bed soldiers, time for bed!" Hassleberry yelled and hoped in bed.

"~sigh~ for once he's right. Night J." Syrus said going into his own bed.

"…Night guys." Jaden said looking out the window to see a half moon.

-10 minutes later-

Jaden was on the beach. He was sitting there looking out to the water. He couldn't go back to sleep, so he was hoping a little air will help. He was thinking of all his friends. Jaden feels like something bad is about to happen. And he feels like what's ever wrong will change his life forever.

"What's coming?"

-Unknown pov.-

He's close. I can feel him. Wait…..what's this? So many of them at that one place. Did they find him first? No, they don't know he's there. She did so good in hiding him, but her magic is running out. And when it's all out he has to make a choice.

"My people go to Duel Academy!" I yelled form were I sat.


	2. Chapter 2 the wemon

**I know Alexis is not the huge type but I made it that way for a reason will explain later. And Jim will it's just like the Alexis thing, Explain later on and Why Bastion is there is because I wanted him to be there. As For the vampire thing, I have an idea to put in so just wait a few chapters and Jesse is not evil in all parts of the story. Summary is that something going on with Jaden's friends. Before he knows what's going on he's in big trouble. What's going on? And what the outside summary said. Please tell me what you think. **

The Truth

Chapter 2- Huh?

Hassleberry was the first to wake up at 5:00 A.m. He hoped down from the top. He started to look for his running clothes. He found them on his desk, next to his many unopened texts books. He got dress. He looked towards his friends beds and saw that Jaden wasn't in his bed.

"…**Serge**!" Hassleberry yelled as loud as he could. What he didn't know was that he woke up Syrus. Syrus looked at Hassleberry, to see him looking everywhere.

".._HASSLEBERRY_…**What** are you doing." Syrus said in a voice that sounded like nails going up glass. Hassleberry looked up from under the bed, to look at Syrus.

"..Um…Well…You see…..Ah…T-the Serge isn't in his bed." Hassleberry said as quite as he could. But to his disappointment Syrus heard every word he said.

"WHAT!"Syrus yelled so loud that the whole island heard it. "How….He doesn't get up until half of first block is over….Do you think….." Syrus looked down at the floor when he thought about what he was saying.

Hassleberry looked at Syrus. "Come on Soldier, don't think like that. I'm sure he's fine." Hassleberry said trying to stop the tear that started to go down go down his check.

"Is everyone alright!"Someone yelled at the other end of the door. Then the door flow open, with Jaden standing in the middle of it. Jaden looked worried. Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other.

"Where were you?" Syrus said in a little voice. Still so happy to see that he unhurt that he almost jumped on his friend.

"I was at the beach. I can't go back to sleep, so I thought a walk would help. Sorry, did I get you guys worried?" Jaden said with a big smile on his face.

"A little, but were fine." Syrus answer a little too fast.

"Um…O-Kay? By the way can you guys tell me who made that loud scream?" Jaden said looking between Hassleberry and Syrus. Syrus looked at Jaden like he was crazy.

"I didn't hear any screaming."Syrus said, still looking at Jaden like he was crazy.

"Oh, don't worry Serge. Syrus was the one to scream." Hassleberry said to Jaden, acting like Syrus wasn't there.

"I DID NOT SCREAM THAT LOUD!" Syrus yelled at Hassleberry.

"Oh please the whole island could most likely hear you!" Hassleberry yelled back at Syrus.

"Could not!" Syrus yelled back.

"Could so!" Hassleberry yelled at him.

-60 minutes later-

"Could not!" Syrus yelled back.

"Could so!" Hassleberry yelled at him.

"Could not!" Syrus yelled back.

"Could so!" Hassleberry yelled at him.

"Could not!" Syrus yelled back.

"Could so!" Hassleberry yelled at him.

Jaden sat in his seat, getting ready for class to start. Jaden started to listen to Syrus and Hassleberry fight. Jaden was just staring at them. Looking back and forth, between Hassleberry and Syrus.

"Hi J, What are those two fighting about, this time?" Jaden looked up to see who said that, only to see Alexis.

"Oh, Hey Lex." Jaden said as he started to get out of his seat. Alexis smiled at Jaden.

"So, what are those two fighting about this time?" Alexis said.

"Oh, well Syrus screamed this morning and thought it wasn't that loud and well Hassleberry told him that the whole island heard him scream. So now those two have been fighting about for about…ah…"Jaden looks at the class room clock above the door. "One hour and five minutes." Jaden said looking back at Alexis.

"Oh that was Syrus who scream." Alexis said sounding amazed, while putting her left hand in front of her mouth, trying to hide the laugh. After that was said Alexis and Jaden heard Hassleberry yell 'I told you!' They both turned to look at Hassleberry and Syrus, only to see Syrus hiding form embarrassment and Hassleberry laughing his butt off. "Someone wants to tell me why he screamed."

"Well, it's nothing really to worry about" Jaden said trying not to have anyone ask quotations about it. But before they could Dr. Crowler (Did I spell that right) walked into the room and yelled "Alright everyone to your sits, **NOW**!"

-Laugh Time-

Out of all his friends only Jaden was at laugh. Jaden was trying to think of where they could be and coming up with nothing. Jaden didn't know what to think. Were they trying to avoid him or was something going on? He just stared at his food; he didn't want to eat it right now.

He got up to leave the laugh room. Jaden just started walking around the school grounds. Only to see a beautiful women in front of him. She had long brown hair, skin as white as snow, big brown eyes, and a heart shape face. This women had a white shine coming from her. The women looked about 25. Her lips started to move as if to tell Jaden something, but it was so low that Jaden didn't hear any of the worlds that were said; it was like she was only moving her lips. That was until she said _"Behind you." _And then she just vanished into thin air.

He turned around ready to run only to feel a burning feeling in the back of his head and hit the ground before he could see who hit him.


	3. Chapter 3 Where is he?

**Summary is that something going on with Jaden's friends. Before he knows what's going on he's in big trouble. What's going on? And what the outside summary said. Please tell me what you think.**

**Do not own yugiohGX**

**Last chapter I saw that I put laugh when it was is to be lunch. Can someone tell me how to go back and fix it?**

**P.S. I look over my story and it didn't have Alexis hugging Jaden; it said she WANTED to hug him. For some reason I was being stupid, I thought I put Alexis hugging Jaden so I'm really sorry.**

**Bold-**yelling

_(Words)-me telling you something_

_Word- flashbacks or thinking I'll let you know_

The Truth

Chapter 3- Where is he?

**Jesse POV.**

Jaden didn't show up for class. We just thought that he over slept. That was until we got a letter from Den. Den is my father's human dog_ (I was going to use the b word but it didn't sound right. Plus I have the check the rating again_.) , does everything my father tells him to do, he tells him to jump he jumps, tells him to kill, he does, no questions asked. That why I was so pissed because he said that he took Jaden from us and if we don't stop fighting my father he will kill Jaden and send him back piece by piece with a letter telling in deal how the piece was cut it off. I had to tell the others and boy they were mad.

**"You said that Jaden would be safe because he is human!" **yelled Aster. **"I mean come on, no human should be in this war anyway, so to protect Jaden we tried to stay away from him and now he's in your fathers hand and could be killed any second and you're telling us to claim down. What more are you hiding from us?" **He fished and starts to breathe again.

"I thought they wouldn't go after him, the only reason why they would go after him now is if they want to keep us busy and unfocused." I told them as clammily as I could. I wanted to yell to, but I had to stay claim, for Jaden. I looked at all their faces to see them most of them trying to hold back tears. The others are trying stay claim, too. "He's going to be fine. We're going to get him back and he's going to be okay."

**"How would you know? You said as long as Jaden doesn't know about the other world the other side of us, he well be normal, fine, unharmed. What happened to those words? What?" **Hassleberry started to yell at me. I could see his face turn red form the anger towards me. His eye started to turn into dinosaur eyes. The thing is that they weren't dinosaur eyes like Jaden thought, no, they were werewolf eyes. He was about to attack me until...

**"STOP!"** yelled a voice that I knew too well. We all stopped what we're doing and turned around to look and see who it was. The person that stood in front of us was no other then my…

That's it sorry it took me some time to find the story sorry it took too long. I'll try to update chapter 4 sooner.

From : AnimeFun 50000


	4. Chapter 4 Sister? Where?

**Do not own yugiohGX** **Last chapter I saw that I put laugh when it was is to be lunch. Can someone tell me how to go back and fix it?**

**Bold-**yelling or something I want you to remember

_(Words)-me telling you something_

_Word- flashbacks or thinking I'll let you know_

**The Truth**

**Chapter 4**

_What happened last time?_

"How would you know? You said as long as Jaden doesn't know about the other world the other side of us, he well be normal, fine, unharmed. What happened to those words? What?"Hassleberry started to yell at me. I could see his face turn red form the anger towards me. His eye started to turn into dinosaur eyes. The thing is that they weren't dinosaur eyes like Jaden thought, no, they were werewolf eyes. He was about to attack me until...

**"STOP!"** yelled a voice that I knew too well. We all stopped what we're doing and turned around to look and see who it was. The person that stood in front of us was no other then my…

Now:

We all stopped what we were doing and turned around to look and see who it was. The person that stood in front of us was no other then my older sister. She had the same color of eyes and hair as me, the thing that was different form us was that she was five inches taller then me and she had boobs, while I happy to say I don't have them, and her skin was the same color as our mother which was skin so pale it could blended into the snow.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked, I haven't seen my sister in years, not after what my father had done.

"I come here because I feat mothers powers come from here, so I came." She said as if it didn't matter, but it did matter for mother died a very long time ago. She was killed in the flames our father created to destroy her. My sister never got over it, she still believes that our mother escaped and lives now so she's been looking for her.

"Sister I think that you shouldn't have come here for you see HE has just taken a very close friend of our away and he has he's life in his hands." I said think about Jaden, what will happen to him, what does HE want from him and why?

"Why should I care?" She said in her ice cold voice, which says that she doesn't care about anything. I gave her my sad look.

"Please, he is as important to us a mother was to you." I said trying to wake her up from her cold self, which she's been in for so long. Maybe if I make her see how important he is to us, just maybe he wouldn't attack him and get Jaden killed.

Jaden Pov.

I woke up from the darkness, only to find myself into a king size bed with red walls, and bedding. I looked around the room only to find the bed I had been on and a black door. I got up from the blood colored bed and I walk up to the coal, black door and tried to open it only to find it locked. I pulled and pushed the door, but it wouldn't move. I looked around again, there were no windows or any other way out, but the door and that was locked.

I moved back to the blooded colored bed and sat down. _'Were I'm I?'_ I thought to myself. _'What happened and why can't I remember what happened?'_ I looked around the room once again. _'Why can't I remember anything?'_

"Why, Hello." I looked up to see a man that looked a lot like Jesse and when I say a lot I mean they could be twins. He was also wearing a black robe with red coloring that look close to be blood. There was only two big differentness and those are that this man looks to be in his 30s and he had **Burning Red Eye's**. Those eyes were brighter then the fire in my dreams.

_'How did I not hear him come in?_' I ask myself in my mind, I was shocked to see him and to also see that he looked like my best friend.

"I'm glad to see you have awaken form your sleep Jaden, because now we can begin." He said in a voice that was smooth, and soft, like a father telling his child a bedtime story. He starts to walk towards me as if to make sure I didn't run for it. Soon he blocked me so even if I wanted to run he'd have me in just a seconded.

"Begin what?" Trying to sound strong but I was scared of what that answer will be because of the look in his eyes that said he won something and the voice in my head saying **BIG PROBLEM**. I just had to find out what's going on and why.

"To change you into what I am," Yep, he's crazy and I had to ask more questions to find out what's going on, because if I didn't I wouldn't get the answers I was looking for.

"Who are you, and what do you mean by to change me into what you are?" I asked looking up in his burning, red eyes. The look in them screamed death. I wanted to look away, but I could for some reason, it was like something was holding me in pleace.

"Oh, I'm …...

_(Sorry it took so long I'll try and do better with chapter 5. I'm really I'm sorry.)_

From: AnimeFun 50000


	5. Chapter 5 King of all Vampires

**Do not own yugiohGX**

**Bold-**yelling or something I want you to remember

_(Words)-me telling you something_

_Word- flashbacks or thinking I'll let you know_

**The Truth**

**Chapter 5**

_What happened last time?_

_"I'm glad to see you have awaken form your sleep Jaden, because now we can begin." He said in a voice that was smooth, and soft, like a father telling his child a bedtime story. He starts to walk towards me as if to make sure I didn't run for it. Soon he blocked me so even if I wanted to run he'd have me in just a seconded._

_"Begin what?" Trying to sound strong but I was scared of what that answer will be because of the look in his eyes that said he won something and the voice in my head saying **BIG PROBLEM**. I just had to find out what's going on and why._

_"To change you into what I am," Yep, he's crazy and I had to ask more questions to find out what's going on, because if I didn't I wouldn't get the answers I was looking for._

_"Who are you, and what do you mean by to change me into what you are?" I asked looking up in his burning, red eyes. The look in them screamed death. I wanted to look away, but I could for some reason, it was like something was holding me in place._

_"Oh, I'm …..._

**Jaden Pov.**

"**Oh, I'm **the King of all Vampires and also a father of one of your friends. My real name is something you don't need to know, but will find out in due time. I will tell you everything you wish to know, but only when you have truly awakened should you know the full truth of everything." The Vampire King spoke to me as if I was his long lost child come back from the dead. Not only had that, but the look he was giving me made me want to run. As The King got closer to my neck, not only did I try to run or move or anything, but it was like I was frozen solid. I felt something go in to my neck, it felt like there were to knife going into it. I felt the blood leave me and it also felt like something was opening up inside me. Like a box that was closed for years finally open. My eye started to close and soon all I could see was darkness.

**Okay I know it's short, but just a heads up you all don't know what will happen to Jaden for a very long while. From now on it will be form his friends' pov. And before and after I bring Jaden back I will try to put more JadenXAlexis.**

From: AnimeFun 50000

**P.S. I will also do my best I make the chapters long.**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time a lot of personal things happened and when I say a lot I mean a lot.

Alright sorry this is not an update but I will update on 1/12/14 on all the stories that I will not delete or start over on. Can you vote on the poll between now and 1/12/14 because on the 12th I will close the poll. Stories I will be deleting and starting over on are…

The truth will be Deleted fever

Tamaran Has Earth will be started over as will...

Wonder Women's Secret

I will also start the store I adopted and that will be Four Kids and Four Husbands for Young Justice. I may rewrite some chapters on some of the stories listed on the poll. So if you have any ideas of anything you would like to see in any of the stories send me a private message or if you would like to see any story that you think should be started over let me know.

That is all….

Love AnimeFun50000~


End file.
